


Love You

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid tells Heather that she loves her for the first time.
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Smut Prompts II [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Love You

Heather rolled her hips into Astrid’s fingers, kissing her hard on the lips. The two were naked on the floor between their beds in the hut they shared, hands all over each other, mouths hot and wanting. Heather’s lips parted against Astrid’s, a moan pouring out and into the other woman’s mouth. Astrid was good with her fingers - that was for certain.

“Let me do you,” Heather panted, trying to get her hand between Astrid’s legs, but the position was awkward and Astrid’s arm was in the way.

“No.” Astrid used her other hand to take Heather’s and pull it away. She intertwined her fingers with hers. “Not yet.”

“But-”

“I love you, Heather.”

That gave Heather pause, made her almost not feel the pleasure coursing between her legs. Had she heard Astrid correctly? Had she just professed love to her?  _ Her?  _

“What?”

Astrid pressed a long, lingering kiss to her mouth, finger delicately rubbing at her clit. She pulled away, looked her very earnestly in the eyes. Their hair was absolutely everywhere. 

“I. Love. You.”

Heather was shocked. The last people who had said such a thing to her had been her parents years ago. She’d hardened since then, thought herself incapable of love, unlovable herself. But this? Astrid was truly saying that she loved her.

And Heather realized something in that moment. She held hard onto Astrid’s waist with one hand, other hand still having its fingers intertwined with Astrid’s. She was panting, gasping, pleasure and realization stealing her breath.

“I love you too.”

They kissed hard and then rolled, Astrid on top of Heather, her hand still working between her legs. Her breasts looked beautiful from this angle, and Heather took one hand and reached out to touch one. She lightly pinched a nipple, and Astrid gasped, curved into her.

“Have you ever said that to anyone before?” Astrid asked.

“Not like this.”

“Me neither.”

Heather gasped, her orgasm upon her, hips curving into Astrid’s hand, head going back of its own accord. She stared at the ceiling, seeing stars, pleasure bursting through her nerves like fire. A long moan came out of her as her walls contracted and her clit became even more sensitive, yet still craving Astrid’s touch. 

Once it was over, Astrid was just straddling her, staring at her. Heather’s chest heaved as she gasped for breath.

“You look beautiful like that,” Astrid said. 

Heather blushed a fierce red. Astrid laughed lightly at it. But then Heather interrupted her laugh with a growl, rolling the both of them over so that she was on top. Her hair hung down long and messy from pulling as she leaned down and kissed Astrid. Her hand found its way between her legs, and Astrid eagerly spread them for her.

Once they were finished, they lay on their backs on the floor, holding hands, trying to catch their breath, their sweat cooling on their skin.

“Love you,” Astrid said casually, and that made Heather smile.

“Love you too.”


End file.
